


Intimacy Update

by SluttyPamian



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor gets an update, Dirty Talk, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Not beta'd we die like men, Smut, Trans Male Character, also connor is a good chef, domestic life, mostly fluffy, theres a few bugs, you can pry that headcanon out of my hungry hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 00:37:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15231534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SluttyPamian/pseuds/SluttyPamian
Summary: Connor receives an update from CyberLife that is supposed to enhance his senses and augment his intimate life. Of course, every update has some bugs, but lucky for Connor, Hank is more than willing to assist him.





	Intimacy Update

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm jumping on the D:BH bandwagon with some lovely dovey Hannor smut. Connor is my baby and I love him and I really wish I had a ps4 so I could play the game instead of just watching streams of it.
> 
> Also, can I just say it's great to write something that isn't horrifically depraved? That being said, catch me in a Denny's parking lot at 3 am writing RK1700 hatefucking.

_Thank you for participating in the CyberLife beta update program! As a participant in this program, you will have access to unique updates before they are released to the general public. As these updates are still in beta, some bugs are to be expected and may have slipped passed our rigorous testing and there may be unintended side effects. Please log any and all abnormalities so they may be addressed in further patches._

_Software name: Intimacy Update v 1.00 (Beta)_

_Description: Update further augmenting physical receptors allowing for processing of pleasure, augmentation of tactile awareness (hardware permitting), augmentation of olfactory perception (hardware permitting), new software added allowing for simulated euphoria, software adapted for simulated sexual release upon sufficient stimulation (hardware permitting), voice pitch modification (hardware permitting), and allowance for need of sexual release (hardware permitting)._

The update came down while Connor was in the middle of cooking dinner for Hank. He glossed over it, not fully reading the details as he was more concerned with timing Hank’s arrival with setting dinner on the table. If his estimates were correct, Hank would be walking through the door in another four minutes and twenty-three seconds. Connor loved being able to set a warm plate of food at the table right as Hank entered the kitchen. The update was downloading in the background as Connor ladled a healthy portion of dinner, a flavourful minestrone soup, into a bowl. He set it on the table right as he heard Hank’s car pulling up to the house, and turned to pick up a plate with two pieces of whole grain bread, lightly toasted and sprinkled with a healthy olive vinaigrette dressing. Connor smiled to himself when the door opened and Sumo bounded happily over to Hank to cover the gruff man in slobber and dog hair. Connor's smile only grew as he heard the sounds of Hank making kissing noises at Sumo and playfully smacking his butt while the St. Bernard 'boof!'d happily.

“Welcome home!” Connor called from the counter.

He walked over to the kitchen table with the final touch to Hank's dinner, a glass of red wine, and made a show of setting it beside the soup. Hank gave Sumo a few more pats before shrugging off his coat and walking over to Connor to embrace him. 

“I missed you today.” He breathed into the android's neck.

“Fowler must've gotten the hint were the department power couple with how often he's been separating us.”

Connor hummed at Hank's attempt at humor.

“At least it gives me a chance to have a nice meal waiting for you.” He said lovingly.

He pulled out a chair for Hank and gave his shoulders a squeeze as he sat down. It pleased Connor to see Hank eat the soup without complaint, though he side-eyed the bread like it was going to bite him.

“That's not expired, is it?” He gestured with his spoon as he spoke.

“It's whole grain Hank, it good for you. It’s made with more wheat and less bleached flour. It has fewer carbohydrates and will help regulate your-”

“Connor! I don't need that image in my head while I'm trying to eat.”

“I'm only looking out for your health, Hank.”

Hank picked up the bread gingerly, like it was going to bite him, and brought it to his mouth to take a bite. He made a face, the same face he made when Connor cooked him something unexpectedly tasty, and said android smiled.

“See? You should trust me when I make you food, you usually end up liking it.”

He nuzzled his nose against Hank’s cheek and left to take care of some laundry that had been waiting for him in the dryer. It was mostly Hank’s laundry, as Connor mostly recycled the same two or three outfits since he didn't sweat or otherwise get dirty. The only time he really needed to wash his clothes was when they got covered in excessive dog hair or something ‘accidentally’ spilled on him. The only thing Connor regularly washed was his favourite sweater, a ratty pastel thing he saw at a thrift store and fell in love with. Hank teased him endlessly about it, but secretly loved the way it complimented Connor’s frame and loved slipping his hands under it even more. Connor folded the pants as he took them out of the dryer and put each shirt on a hanger so they wouldn't wrinkle. Once the clothes were put away, Connor stripped down to just his boxers and slipped on his sweater. He loved the feeling of clothes fresh out of the dryer, and sighed happily.

_Update successfully downloaded. Install now?_

Connor had almost forgotten about the update, and began the installation without much thought. It only took a moment, and he noticed the effects almost immediately. The sweater brushing against him felt much softer than he was used to, and the scent of the fabric softener still clinging to the material affected Connor differently. He wrapped his arms around himself and inhaled deeply, a shiver running through him. He stretched out on the bed and sighed. He suddenly felt... Sleepy? Not sleepy, but a feeling of relaxation different than what he had felt before. He idly moved his hands along his chest, enjoying the feel of the material rubbing against him. He sighed and lifted the hem of the sweater so he could then trail his fingertips against his skin. He was so caught up in what he was doing, he failed to notice that Hank had finished his dinner and had come into the bedroom. The older man had just planned on grabbing a pair of basketball shorts to bring into the bathroom with him before he showered, but had been distracted by the sight of Connor.

“Enjoying yourself, are we?”

Connor froze, feeling his cheeks heat up. Hank entered the room and stood in front of Connor, looking down on him with a smirk on his face. Connor felt strange under Hank’s gaze but couldn’t quite place the feeling.

“Well don’t stop on my account, keep going Connor.”

Connor hesitated for just a moment before resuming his previous exploration of his skin. He closed his eyes and sighed in content as the feeling of his fingers sent the smallest of shivers through him. His fingers trailed further up his chest and brushed against one of his nipples. Connor had never derived any sort of pleasure from touching his nipples, unless it was Hank touching them, and then his only pleasure was more because he and Hank were sharing an intimate moment. But now, as he continued to play with the hardening nub, he realized for the first time an honest physical reward. A soft mewl escaped him and he pinched his nipple harder, giving it a twist to see how it would feel. A startled cry escaped him and he squeezed his legs closed. Something had activated his self-lubrication and he could feel the front of his boxers starting to dampen.

“Haaaank...”

Connor’s voice surprised him, it wavered and sounded strained to his ears. Hank must’ve noticed as well, because a quiet ‘fuck’ escaped him and he drew closer to Connor. He knelt by the side of the bed and pulled Connor to the edge, positioning him with his legs on either side of Hank. He reached forward and pressed against the increasingly obvious damp patch on Connor’s boxers. Connor whimpered at the touch and his entire body shuddered. Hank, having never seen Connor react so physically to being touched before, pressed against his boxers again while seeking out his clit through the fabric.

“Are you this wet on purpose, Connor?” Hank asked him with a rough edge in his voice.

“N-no... My self-lubrication seems to have activated without prompting. I believe it might be something to do with an u-update th-th-that... Oh Haaaank!”

Hank continued to rub Connor through his boxers as the android spoke, watching him lose his composure and even control of his voice.

“An update huh? So that’s why you were whining on my bed touching yourself?”

Connor bit his lip.

“Did you like touching yourself like that? Did it feel good?”

Connor’s enthusiastic nod was enough of an answer for Hank, who slowly pulled away Connor’s soaked boxers to reveal his dripping slit. Connor mewled again, and when Hank slowly spread his slick around Connor bit his lip to hold in a moan.

“You sound so pretty when you make those noises Connor, don’t try to hold them in baby.”

Hank circled Connor’s clit with his thumb, teasing his needy opening as he did. Connor clapped his hand over his mouth before he remembered Hank wanted to hear him and practically had to force his hand away. Everything Hank was doing felt so intense, like nothing Connor had ever experienced before. They had sex plenty of times in the past, and Hank always expressed guilt that Connor wasn't receiving the same gratification he was. Now it seemed like this new update allowed Connor to feel pleasure just like a human. Or at least, a close approximation to how a human would feel it.

“H-Hank? I think my sensors might be- Oh! Im-Improp-properly cali-”

Connor could barely get out an entire sentence with how much pleasure he was feeling. Hank watched with rapt attention as Connor squirmed under him, babbling nonsense about sensors and adjustments and self-scans when he suddenly tensed and cried out Hank’s name louder than he had before. Hank could feel Connor's lubricant leaking out of him and making a mess of his thighs and the bed and smirked.

“I think you just came, and I hardly even touched you.”

Connor looked thoroughly debauched, panting with his legs twitching. Hank flicked his clit several times, each impact pulling a keening moan from Connor.

“Hank...” He moaned.

“My sensors determine... I'm capable of 'going another round’ as you would call it. I wish for you to penetrate me.”

Connor's voice was oddly staticy as he spoke and betrayed the straight face he tried to keep as he made his request. Hank smoothed his hands over Connor's body with a warm smile that hid his urge to ravish the android under him.

“Are you sure baby? You seem pretty spent.”

Maybe it was cruel on Hank's part, knowing that if he tried to talk Connor down it would only serve to rile the android further. True to his theory, Connor whined and put his hands over Hank’s with a pleading look to his face.

“Please Hank... I need... I...”

Connor pulled Hank on top of him and kissed him with fervor. The kissing was sloppy, rushed on Connor’s part, but Hank didn’t seem to mind. Instead, he eagerly matched Connor’s needy kissing until he ran out of breath and had to pause.

“Don't worry baby,” Hank murmured against Connor's lips.

“I'll give you everything you need.”

Hank slipped two fingers inside Connor and swore quietly at how the android spasmed and tightened around them. He was warm and slick, and the fluids from his previous climax letting Hank's fingers easily work him open. He curled his fingers up while his thumb circled Connor's clit more, pressing and thrusting until he found something nearly out of reach that made Connor yelp when Hank prodded it.

“Hank! Wh-what..!”

“G-spot.” Hank informed him with a smirk.

“And if you thought my fingers felt good, wait until I fill you up with my cock.”

Connor whined at the prospect of Hank sliding into him and ground himself down on the fingers inside him. Whatever Hank was doing now, it felt amazing to Connor. He could feel something building up inside him again, just like the last time he climaxed. Error messages popped up in his vision, warning him of overheating errors and an error in his lubricant production. He dismissed them, wanting to focus on only the pleasure. He felt himself tightening, like a current was going through him and trying to snap him in half. He tried to tell Hank that he was close, but all that came out was a strangled moan. The tension building in him finally did snap, and Connor could feel himself coming again. It felt different this time, and when Connor slowly came down from his high he saw Hank gazing from his hand to the bed with a bemused expression.

“Fuck Con,” He breathed, and Connor felt like he would come again just from the way his voice sounded so wrecked.

“I had no idea you’d be a squirter. You’re full of surprises, aren’t you?”

Connor bit his lip and looked away from Hank as if he had done something wrong.

“Is... Is that bad?” He asked quietly.

Hank made a soft sound and leaned forward to press a kiss above Connor’s navel. It made him shiver in delight and weakly thread his fingers through Hank’s hair. Hank kissed his way up Connor’s body and gave the android a deep kiss.

“No baby, it’s perfect. Everything about you is perfect.”

He kissed Connor again, and again, laying his body on Connor’s and practically enveloping him. Connor mewled and wiggled underneath Hank, pulling on his clothes to expose more of him. Hank allowed Connor to undress him, and pushed up his sweater in return. Hank’s lips found one of Connor’s nipples and sucked eagerly. Connor moaned loudly and tightened his grip on Hank’s hair. Hank could feel Connor’s nails scratching at the back of his head as he rubbed his tongue over the pebbled nipple in his mouth.

“Hank, I can feel so much... Hank please, you have to fuck me please... I-I need you please.”

Connor’s voice was crackled and needy, and he talked in circles as the other man continued his ministrations. Hank himself was painfully hard, precum dribbling from him and dampening the boxers that still clung to his hips. He wanted to continue tormenting Connor, seeing how far he could push him, but Hank’s own limit was pushed to the boundary of what he could handle. He released Connor’s nipple and quickly removed his partially undone pants so that his cock was exposed and he could line himself up with Connor. He knew that the android under him would be more than capable of taking him without any further preparation and buried himself to the hilt in one go. The noise Connor made was absolutely sinful, something between a relieved groan and a choked sob.

“Haaaaaank!”

“Are you going to keep making these noises while I’m fucking you? I want to hear you baby, I want to hear how good you’re feeling. Can you do that for me?”

Hank knew the answer to his question without Connor saying anything. He didn’t waste any time and began a pace of quick, hard thrusts that drew a loud moan from Connor each time their hips met. Connor desperately held onto Hank, wrapping his legs around him and urging him forward with each thrust. Hank moaned and panted against Connor’s neck while they fucked, occasionally sinking his teeth into the synthetic skin. 

“I’m going to fill you up soon.” Hank panted.

“Shit Con, good thing it's so easy to make you come now because you’re always so nice and tight around my cock. Maybe we can try fucking you with a dildo, see how much you can take. You think I can make you come so many times you overheat?”

Connor keened, not able to make a verbal response. He figured Hank would find it amusing to know that already several warning signs had popped up in his vision informing him of system abnormalities. In lieu of speaking, Connor smashed his lips to Hank’s in a desperate attempt for more stimulation. Hank reached a hand down and rubbed Connor’s clit, causing him to cry out into the kiss and giving Hank an opportunity to slip his tongue into his mouth. Connor came shortly after, crying out Hank’s name and tightly holding him until he felt Hank come as well and go still. Connor was still sensitive, and whimpered when he felt Hank pull out of him. Hank flopped onto the bed beside Connor with a tired huff and pulled him close so he could pepper him with soothing kisses.

“Mmm... Love you Hank.” Connor murmured.

Though he didn’t require sleep, several of his systems were trying to cool and reboot, which was putting him into a state not much different from his stasis. He felt slow, strangely warm, and his processor wasn’t operating at peak performance. Connor decided he liked this state, and capitalized on it.

“Hank? I believe that enough of my systems have received sufficient stress to soft reboot. I believe you would phrase this as ‘I require sleep’.”

Hank smoothed his hand through Connor’s hair and kissed the top of his head.

“How about I get a shower in the morning and we go to bed then?”

Connor didn’t respond, but his closed eyes and the gentle smile on his lips was all the answer Hank needed.

“Goodnight, Connor.”


End file.
